


A Devil's Comfort

by Mkali



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Demons, Diavolo - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBT, MC is traumatized, Mental Breakdown, Other, Past Abuse, Protective Lucifer, Shock, Trauma, comfortingdevil, disassociating, non binary, possible aro ace, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkali/pseuds/Mkali
Summary: A non binary student attends the DevilDom and requests something horrible of Lucifer. Warnings for abuse and implied rape!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Devil's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a oneshot. I wrote it in one sitting and it's not been beta read. This is my first attempt at writing a non-binary character. Feedback is appreciated and welcome! :)

(Obey Me one shot with Lucifer and gender neutral MC. Angst sad, dark. Past rape mentions. )

It had been only a few months since they had come to the DevilDom. At first things had been somewhat unnerving but they had quickly relaxed into the routine of things. The Brothers gave them hardly any trouble with pronoun usage, though some did slip up sometimes, but never out of malice. Mostly Belphegor when he was half asleep. 

They kept a lot to themselves mostly, dutifully going about their classes and keeping up with tasks. For some reason Lucifer had put Mammon in charge of them, perhaps to help out and for protection, but that only made their stomach turn. They needed nobody to save or protect them. Besides, people only hurt you. 

Sitting in class one day, trying to focus on the teachers droning voice, they kept wondering back to their first day here. Exactly WHY they had been picked for the exchange program...they weren’t exactly sure of. They weren’t special and so far brought nothing of significance to this place. They wondered about the demon that had been sent to the human world in their place...how they were doing. Their stomach turned again thinking of their previous life and shoved those thoughts away. They weren't home anymore and for at least a year they didn’t have to worry about their father.

Finally the bell rang reprieving them their dark thoughts, A shudder ran down their back as they stepped towards the hall, carrying books and sheets of paper. 

Being so lost in thought, they hadn’t noticed someone walk up beside them until they spoke. 

(Lucifer greets them MC is nervous yet drawn to him. Has dark thoughts about him, feels guilt and shame. ) 

“I see you’ve been attentive in your classes,” Lucifer said, walking beside them. They glanced over, seeing him walking calmly, arms behind his back. A short smile twitched at his face, but his eyes remained awfully cold. They shuddered and gave a nod. Lucifer didn’t really frighten them, but something about him made them feel unsettled. Perhaps it was all the stories they had been told since childhood. But they really didn’t believe in any gods now, so this whole situation was awkward to say the least. They never mentioned the idea of angels or god to Lucifer though, just in case. 

“I am,” they said softly, picking up their pace a bit. It was after midday and they were starving. Hopefully Beel hadn’t eaten the entire kitchen supply again. 

“And….you like it here? I trust no one has been giving you a hard time?” 

They glanced over again, wondering what he was planning in his mind. With Lucifer nothing was ever straight forward...or free. 

“No...everyone has been respectful,” they said quietly. The closer they got to the kitchens the more their stomach growled. Blush crept to their face. 

“I am glad….I’ll leave you to go eat then,” Lucifer said, a gloved hand brushing their shoulder. They stiffened. Lucifer had never touched them before. Their heartbeat quickened in their chest, the blush increased.   
His touch wasn’t entirely unwelcome, but they could feel a power behind it. It was clear he gave off dominating vibes and if they thought to much about that their head went all swimmy and dizzy. Biting their lower lip they went to move away from his touch. 

“Th-thank you,” they said a little curtly. 

Lucifer’s smile had grown a little teasing, his eyes almost daring. Then he turned to leave, heading toward Diavolo’s office.

“If there’s anything you require...or need of me….just send word.” 

They stared and watched him depart, their legs feeling like jelly. 

~**~

Lunch turned out to be not much. They got some pizza but just barely nibbled on it, their mind lost elsewhere. Perhaps it had been the memories of their father but...now everything just tasted of poison. They pushed the plat away, suddenly rubbing their temples. Lucifer hadn’t helped things, causing their mind to go to some very dark, frankly scary places. The thought of….that being what they required...memories of hateful violence being brought upon them, vicious beatings? Their eyes scrunched up. 

Rumors had traveled around how Lucifer was. That behind closed doors he was vicious and cruel. But why the hell did they fantasize about remaking their fucking trauma?? 

Maybe as a way to cope….or maybe they were just now fucked in the head. 

Hell maybe if they did get this out of their system, maybe they could focus more, and the memories o their shitty family would finally leave them at peace for the rest of the year, until they were forced to return. 

It wasn’t apparent to them at the moment, but they were starting to disassociate. 

They hadn’t known how much time had passed….only that it was dark when they made their way towards Lucifer’s chambers. Their hand shook when knocking. They had never been down this way at night. A cold chill made their bones feel like ice. After a few moments Lucifer answered, the darkness making the red of his eyes stand out in eerie fashion. 

Their mouth was dry, their words sounding hollow. 

“You said if I needed anything….to ask you. I...need something. I don’t know why….but I need it.” they whispered, glancing down at the stone floor. 

A knowing dark look passed over Lucifer's face and he reached to cup their chin, almost purring. 

“I understand Come in.” 

~**~

Lucifer’s room was dark with crimson curtains over the windows, candelabras lighting the room giving off a soft, yet sinister glow. Their stomach turned being in here, sweat was already making their clothes stick to them. They watched Lucifer lock the door and walk about the room, gathering up different items. One they saw was a vicious looking whip. Fear filled their eyes….but they knew they had to push through it. It would be all better after this was done. 

“Sit down.” Lucifer said, his voice now curt and commanding. 

They sat on the bed, barely able to compose themselves. 

Lucifer came to them with such a sadistic smile on his face as he reached to stroke their neck. They imagined that hand strangling the life out of them. 

“Heh, you aren’t the first human to come to me with needs that need to be satiated.” he purred in their ear, licking and nipping it softly. Their face flushed hot. 

His voice became hollow and far away. It felt like they weren’t in their body anymore. 

They were pushed down onto the bed, Lucifer looming over them, now growling like an animal in his throat, his dress shirt already pulled loose. Without warning he attacked their neck with nibbles and sucking bites. They gasped in pain. 

Lucifer purred happily, feeling them tremble. 

“Tell what you need you naughty little human...” Lucifer laughed coldly, nibbling more at their ear. 

It took them a moment to speak, their body felt completely numb. 

“I need to be raped,” they spoke ina completely numb tone. Their eyes now glassy and far off staring at the ceiling. 

They felt Lucifer’s body stiffen suddenly and he immediately pulled away, staring down at them. 

“You mean...as in play right?” But their was a dark edge in his voice as he stared down at the human, clenching the sheets. 

They shook their head.

“No...I need to be raped. Rape me until I bleed! Punch me, bite me just do whatever you want just hurt me! I need to be hurt!!” Their voice slowly raised until they were almost screaming. Lucifer stared in complete horror now realizing he had nearly made a dangerous mistake! 

This human wasn’t just requiring dark BDSM type play, this human was TRAUMATIZED. 

A violent RAGE filled him them, his horns and wings showing themselves, the wings tears his dress shirt to shreds but that didn't matter now. Quietly he grabbed the sobbing human, gripping them tight against him, letting them scream, cry whatever they needed to. 

Lucifer reached over and beeped for Diavolo. 

The human gasped and choked, now trying to hit him with their fists but were quickly growing exhausted. 

“Why aren’t you hurting me? I deserve it! You….you hurt people!! you rape them, right??” they were crying loudly. 

“Filthy LIES by humans!!” Lucifer growled, now holding them tighter. 

It took them a while to calm down. By the time Diavolo came to Lucifer’s room they were gasping for breath. 

Diavolo looked shocked, deep concern etched on his face. 

“This human isn’t returning home after the term is up,” Lucifer snapped. 

“They have been horrifically abused and just requested something extremely vile from me. No fault of theirs but I refuse to send them off after this!” 

Diavolo nodded, not daring to press further for now. 

Some hot chocolate was brought and they drank it quietly, still crying. Their mind was a hazy muddy mess, barely registering anything around them. 

“With all respect Sir I also request that their tasks be suspended for now. How they were managing to focus...I do not understand how they did it.”

“Understood,” Diavolo said. His face still looked horribly shocked and a deep sadness came over him. 

“I can only imagine this place brought even greater shock to them...”

Lucifer shook his head. 

“No...it was the first step of healing bringing them here...”

END


End file.
